The Eve of Twelve Cupcakes
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: Yuffie's got a little birthday surprise for Vincent.  Light Yuffentine.  Happy birthday Vinnie!  .


Yuffentine. One-shot.

This is the result of me being completely high on chocolate cupcakes in the wee hours of the morning, thinking of none other than…drumroll…Vincent Valentine!

Based on #020 'Cupcake' in Sugar and Water. It's prolly OOC, but I don't really care! .

----------

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Vincent rolled over and fell back to sleep. Someone poked him. He ignored them. He _needed_ this sleep. Then they poked harder. "I said _wake up_!" A high-pitched female voice rang in his ears. He sat up and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"Good morning!" Yuffie was standing over the sofa on which Vincent _had_ been sleeping peacefully, a goofy grin slapped on her face.

Vincent glanced at the clock on the table beside the couch. "It's 12:30 in the morning."

"But it's _still_ morning," Yuffie pointed out.

Vincent glared at her for a moment, then lay back down and closed his eyes. His much-needed rest was interrupted within five seconds by Yuffie smacking him in the face with a pillow. He snapped open his eyes and fought the urge to use some very Cid-like words.

"Did you forget what day it is?"

Vincent stared at her. "Monday."

"Not anymore. It's Tuesday. But that's not the point."

Vincent lifted an eyebrow. "October thirteenth?"

"Right," said Yuffie, smiling mischievously.

"Oh no," was all the poor ex-Turk was able to say before Yuffie seized his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. She deposited him in a chair at the table and bounced over to a counter, flipping on a light as she did so.

"I made you a little birthday gift," she told Vincent as she reached into a cupboard and produced a medium-sized box.

"How did you get in my house?" Vincent replied, mindful to stay perfectly on topic.

Yuffie ignored him and presented him with the box, wrapped in colourful paper that would've most likely caused Ben Stein's head to explode. She had thought over what pattern wrapping paper to use on Vincent's gift thoroughly beforehand, and had finally decided on the macaroni-yellow paper with rainbow curlycues and cakes dancing across neon turquoise squigglies. The phrase "You're 3!" was scrawled here and there over the whole package as well. ("'You're 3?'" Yuffie nodded. "Why 3?" "You didn't want me to put 'You're a gillion and sixty-five' did you?" Vincent just rolled his eyes.) Yuffie was quite proud of her lopsided bow on top too.

"I wrapped it myself!" Yuffie informed Vincent, taking the seat across from him and urging him to open the box.

"Really," said Vincent, hesitantly untying the ribbon and tearing off the blinding wrappings. He flipped off the lid on the cardboard box to reveal a dozen carefully-frosted chocolate cupcakes, complete with tiny, multicoloured star sprinkles and red cherries on top. "You made these?"

Yuffie nodded, glowing with pride. "Try one," she insisted, reaching for one herself. The young ninja removed the light blue wrapper and bit into the cupcake.

Vincent examined the pastry he had picked up and looked uncertainly at Yuffie.

"Haven't you ever had one of these?" she asked incredulously as she swallowed her mouthful of cupcake and popped the cherry into her mouth, watching Vincent uneasily inspect the tiny cake.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"They're good, just chomp right into it," instructed Yuffie as she demonstrated, shoving the rest of her cupcake into her mouth.

Vincent raised his eyebrows and took a bite of his and chewed pensively.

When he had finally swallowed, Yuffie leaned forward in her chair. "Well? What do you think?"

He considered the question for a second. "Not bad," he concluded, taking another bite. Yuffie beamed and snatched another cupcake. And thus began The Eve of Twelve Cupcakes.

----------

"You've got frosting on your nose," she informed him as if it were the most natural thing in the world for _**the**_ Vincent Valentine to be eating chocolate cupcakes in the middle of the night.

Vincent made a feeble attempt to wipe it off, but only succeeded in smearing the chocolate over the rest of his face. "I can't believe you ate five cupcakes," he said.

"I can't believe _you_ ate seven!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm another year older."

"I can't believe you still look twenty-seven, old man!"

"I can't believe you broke into my house to force-feed me chocolate cupcakes!"

"I can't believe you leave your windows unlocked!"

"I can't believe I actually ate something _you_ created!"

"I can't believe we're drunk on chocolate cupcakes."


End file.
